The Soul Reaper of Arendelle, Elsa
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: Elsa just wasn't born with cyrokinteic powers, she was born with the ability to see ghosts too. When her parents were killed in a storm made by a water hollow, a violent lost soul, she would do everything to protect Anna from any danger. After Frozen. Cover Image by: Lolilpo. See profile for status.
1. Introduction

Hello everybody! So this is just about an idea that came up to me when i was watching Bleach. Hope you like this prologue. Note that this takes place after Frozen.

* * *

Elsa was watching from her balcony, watching everyone having fun in the ice rink she made in front of the castle. She was happy that Anna was all hyper and happy with Kristoff. But she was facing another problem. She has been seeing ghosts in her sleep and even outside. She wondered to herself. "Ever since I unfrozen Arendelle, I've been seeing ghosts wherever I go. Is this another source of power awakening from me?" she was puzzled about this phenomenon.

* * *

Profile: Elsa of Arendelle

Age: 18

Occupation: Queen

Siblings: Anna

Father: deceased

Mother: deceased

Abilities: see ghosts?, Cyrokinetic powers.

Appearance: Blonde hair, light blue dress, light blue decorated cape.

Likes: Ice, her sister, Arendelle

Dislikes: creepy stuff, despair, hate.

Other notes: good person to be with and be cautious when around her.

Rukia was looking at this profile thinking that she could have the ability to see ghosts, just like Ichigo. She would go to the world of the living to find out how strong her powers are and to protect this town "Arendelle" from any known forms of hollows. She took the initiative to find her, with the help of her brother to open the gateway to the world of the living.

As she travelled to the world of the living, she asked herself, "Ok Elsa. What are you?" she was wondering when she will meet up with her, and take a good look at her powers.

* * *

So leave a suggestion to see how you think of this story. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 1 The Encounter

It's still summer in Toronto! or something. So I will be unavailable for the whole summer because I will be traveling to somewhere I don't know, so I apologize if I don't update for 2 months.

* * *

Elsa was just doing her duties as queen when she was encountered by a ghost by surprise. To her eyes, it was a faded female person with a chain on her chest, loosely tangled. But there was something wrong with the chain. It was broken apart, like someone snapped it.

"Who are you?!" she demanded quickly.

The ghost quickly backed away from her when she said that. It quickly became scared.

"I-I-I didn't mean to scare you." the ghost replied.

Now Elsa felt guilty when she demanded who she was. When she approached the ghost, she kindly asked what she was.

"It's ok. I'm sorry of what I said earlier, I was just scared." she said.

"So, are you a soul reaper?" the ghost asked.

She was shocked when she said this. Did she mean a reaper who could reap and see these kinds of ghosts? Or is it someone who could set these ghosts away to a happy place?

"I don't know what you mean, but I could shelter you in my room." she replied.

The ghost was glad to hear that someone would shelter her from the hollows. It followed her into her bedroom and just stayed there.

As Elsa walked out, she said this: "Promise me you won't make any trouble?"

"I promise!" she replied quickly.

Elsa left to take care of her trading partners in the conference room…

Later on in the night, Elsa went back to her room to see if she was still there. As she peeked inside, there was another ghost, except she wore black robes, sandals, and wielding a sword.

She was doing a "passing on" ceremony for her. She pointed her sword's handle onto her forehead, and stamping her head with a unusual stamp. There was a glow of blue light, and she descended into nothing. Elsa has seen enough. She bursted into her room and frozen her right on the spot.

"w-w-w-who are you? and what have you done to that ghost?" she demanded to know.

Rukia wasn't that all surprised when she could see her, as it said on the file, she could see ghosts, but she didn't look 18, she looked 21.

"I am a soul reaper and I have done no harm with this soul. I set it free." she responded.

"What do you mean free?" she asked.

Just then, there was a crumbling noise in the halls. Elsa quickly ran to the source, only to find a big, gray beast with a mask and a hole through the beast's chest. The beast was heading towards Anna's room.

"Elsa! If you don't want your sister to die, set me free from this ice!" demanded Rukia.

"I don't know who you are, but ok." she quickly unfroze her and headed towards to where the beast or "hollow" is going.

"I hope she didn't harm Anna.." Elsa wondered.

* * *

So leave a review of how this went and I'll update back on August. Take care!


	3. Chapter 2 Hollow encounter in Arendelle

So I'm back from my vacation. This chapter might not as be as good as the last one, but I tried my best.

* * *

Elsa followed Rukia down the hall until they encountered the hollow. Sure enough, it was grabbed Anna, while she was unconscious. Elsa quickly froze the hollow's arm and legs before it could do any more damage to her. The hollow tried to move, but instead she dropped the unconscious Anna to the ground. Elsa quickly made a blanket of snow on the ground to make sure she would be okay from the impact.

"Dance, Some no mai ,Tsukishiro!" Rukia commanded, while holding her Zanpaku-to in the air. Soon afterwards, the hollow was then frozen in a column of ice, petrified. It shattered to a million pieces, scattering ice all over the floor and killing the hollow. After seeing the hollow killed, Rukia sheathed her Zanpaku-to, until Elsa started to freeze her on the spot.

"What's happening?" she demanded.

Once she was completely immobilized from chest to toe, Elsa got the courage to talk to the person "Rukia", and started asking questions. "Ok, I don't know who you are or what you just did to that…. thing and that ghost, but you're starting to creep me out. You come and make Ghosts disappear and slay those…...those…. things! Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

"I told you, I'm a soul reaper and I've come here to free souls and slay those hollows."

"But why come here? I would have gotten the guards and have it taken care of." She exclaimed.

"Because hollows cannot be seen by ordinary people." Rukia replied.

"But how come I can see them?"

Rukia just paused for a moment. "I don't know, but I know someone who could explain this kind of stuff to you better than me."

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"If you would unfreeze me and let me help your sister, maybe I would." she asked.

Just when Elsa started to unfreeze Rukia, another creature came busting through the window. It looked like the same monster they were facing, except this time, the hollow had a sword, similar to what Rukia was using, and looked slightly human. It looked down the hall and saw two humans. The creature was heading towards them and slashed against Els's arm with a big cut.

"AHHHHH" she yelled.

She couldn't help but hold her arm and stop the bleeding.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Elsa furiously asked.

"Stop!" Rukia yelled. "Don't let the arrancar-"

Just then, Elsa got slashed again vertically at her chest.

"NO!" Rukia yelled.

Elsa fell down to the ground, wounded from her arm and chest, and just lying her, bleeding severely. Rukia quickly broke free from the ice and started to engage the arrancar.

"What do you want, Arrancar?" Rukia demanded.

"I want you and your little friends dead!" the arrancar replied.

"Why would you do this?" Rukia asked.

"For that someday, this place would be destroyed by their own people."

"I won't let you do this!" Rukia replied.

Just then, a large fang-like shockwave came over and hits the arrancar, throwing him at the farther side of the hall, unconscious. Rukia looked back and saw a familiar face, holding a zanpaku-to, just like her.

"Is that…."

* * *

So leave a review down below of how this chapter went, and it would be greatly appreciated. And check out my facebook page for updates on new chapters. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4 he arrives

So I'm still writing this because of those people who like this story. Thanks!

* * *

Rukia was just shocked that "he" decided to show up.

"Hi Rukia!" said a familiar voice. He was just standing there, with his green-and-white hat, his good robe, his zanpaku-to, and clogs.

"Kisuke? What are doing here?" Rukia demanded.

He was stunned at first, but then he said: "Oh! I don't know. There's so much hollows and arrancars at this specific area, and Ichigo was worried about you, so with those reasons, I decided to come here! And I'm surprised! there is so much to see, there's princesses and majestic palaces, great landscapes, and look at you! You're nearly frozen!"

"Shut it will you?"

"Sorry, just saying. Anyway who is that person laying on the ground?"

Rukia saw Elsa, still there, slashed by the arrancar and bleeding a lot.

"Elsa! You got to help her!" Rukia commanded.

Just then there was a cero headed towards Elsa.

"Scream Benihime!" Kisuke commanded.

A shockwave hits the cero, overpowering it, and charged to the arrancar charging towards Elsa. The arrancar was thrown back again, slammed to the wall, defeated.

"Well, that's done with, So who's this Elsa?" Kisuke asked.

"Just help her!" Rukia demanded.

So Kisuke and Rukia tended Elsa's wounds from the arrancar. When they were doing that, Anna woke up from her unconsciousness and saw two strangers where Elsa was.

"HEY! What happened to her?! What did you do to her?" she asked.

"Look here" Rukia said.

She opened up her kikanshinki and moments after she was unconscious again.

"So we'll have to move quickly. Can we go back to Karakura?" asked Rukia.

"Maybe, but I doubt it's going to be a short journey." Kisuke responded.

"Wait, Can I come with you?" Elsa asked.

Kisuke and Rukia were surprised that Elsa woke up from bleeding so much.

"Are you sure? You lost a lot of blood and you've got a kingdom-" But then Rukia was thinking an absurd idea. No ordinary human being would survive this process, but Elsa didn't look like any ordinary human being. She could make ice, can see wholes and hollows, and take a fatal blow from an arrancar, and still live.

"Kisuke, do you think that you could train Elsa the same way you trained Ichigo?"

"Why would I do that? I need to know if she can handle the training without dying" Kisuke asked.

"Look at her. if she wants to fight against these hollows, then so be it."

Kisuke thought about it, since Elsa's powers were similar to Ichigo's. He would give it a go. "Okay, but don't go running to me when she's injured again. Ok, Elsa, do you want to be a soul reaper?" Kisuke asked.

"You mean what that person is?" Elsa wondered.

"Yes. If you want to learn to more about these people, We'll have to go back to karakura." Kisuke said.

"Oh yes! Anything to help understand why I can see these ghost and those….those masked people." Elsa replied.

"Alright, let's go!" Kisuke gladly said.

Rukia and Elsa followed him to the garden, where there was a flying piece of paper waiting for them.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"Do you like it? Made it myself!" Kisuke replied.

As everyone was gathering up in the flying piece of paper, they all got ready to go to Karakura town. As they disappeared in the mountains, Anna suddenly woke up and saw big damages to the castle. She couldn't remember when it was a big assault on the kingdom, or was it just explosives on the building.

"Oh, will Elsa ever run her kingdom properly?" and went back to her room to sleep.

* * *

So leave a review if you liked it and have a Fantastic day!


	5. Chapter 5 Elsa training Part 1

Thanks for liking my story. So in this chapter, a special character arrives in Arendelle, and he's investigating about what happened...

* * *

Kisuke, Elsa and Rukia finally arrived at the Urahara shop in Karakura town, where Elsa were to begin to train her soul reaper powers and fully understand how she was able to have ice powers and see ghosts in the first place.

"Ok! So Elsa, this is where you'll be training for 10 days." Kisuke said.

"Yes! But what about my kingdom? who will take care of the kingdom and my sister while I'm gone?" Elsa worried.

"Oh!" She remembered that she was stationed at Arendelle by the captain. "Damn! I was supposed to patrol Arendelle, not come here. Kisuke, can you give me a ride back?" she asked.

"When I'm done my training, which is 10 days, so maybe no. and besides, it's not like they check that they're doing their job properly." Kisuke said.

"Ok, Kisuke, but if a captain comes to investigate about what happened, I'm blaming you." Rukia said.

Elsa, Kisuke and Rukia all went inside the shop and found a big enclosed space with lots of terrain and rocks underneath the shop.

"I just have one question, how do you manage to do this?!" Elsa wondered.

"You don't need to know, but it's pretty big to train so you would become a soul reaper. So let's begin Lesson 1!" Kisuke said.

**Lesson 1**

Kisuke forced Elsa soul out of her body using his Gokon Tekko from the tip of his cane. When she was forced out of her body, she rolled out of her body, leaving a chain connecting to her chest, and to her body. She then started to feel the side effects of her leaving her own body.

"Hey! What gives? I-I-I can breathe! And I have this-this chain in my chest!" Elsa complained, while short on breath.

"That's normal for those who exit their bodies for the first time. And that's the chain of fate by the way. You don't want to break it." Kisuke said.

"But what happens when my chain of fate is cut off by whatever reason?" Elsa asked.

"Well, you become a hollow, of course! Like those creatures you and Rukia were facing." Kisuke said.

"So…... is this how I'm going to be a soul reaper? Like this?" Elsa asked.

"Um...No, this is just to show if you have or will gain spiritual energy, even if you're a whole. Now let lesson one begin! Ururu!" Kisuke demanded.

Ururu came in and gave some protective equipment to Elsa. Once she put on her's, she asked Elsa to do the same.

"Hello there. Please put those on, I don't want to kill you." Ururu said.

Elsa just took a long look at Ururu, and she wondered why is she fighting an innocent girl. That just sounded wrong, even to her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? I would never hurt an innocent little girl." Elsa said, pointing at Ururu.

"It's always bad to judge your opponent." Kisuke said, and Ururu began charging towards Elsa and punched her into a boulder, making the boulder crack and shatter, scattering dust and debris.

"Hey, is she wiped out?" Rukia asked.

"Let's wait and see. It's hard to tell with all debris and please don't tell me she already dead." Kisuke said.

Moments after, Elsa reappeared out of the debris, rolling away from Ururu. She then got up and was shocked about how much force it took to pin her down.

"Wait, she survived!" Rukia exclaimed.

Soon she started running towards her, and then past her, with Ururu attacking her from behind.

"Damn, If I get one more hit from that girl, I'm done for!" Elsa said.

She quickly grabbed her equipment that was on the ground earlier, and started to put it on, but she couldn't figure out how to strap them properly, since it just slipped out of her forehead.

"Hey Kisuke, How do you put this headgear on?" Elsa asked.

"Strap it on your forehead, Elsa." Kisuke said.

Elsa puts the headgear on her forehead. "Like this?"

"Yes, and say this phase as loud as you can, AMAZING HEADBAND OF JUSTICE IN PLACE, AMAZING HEADBAND OF JUSTICE PROTECT ME NOW! Go on, say it!" Kisuke said.

"Amazing headband of….. What kind of phase is that?!" Elsa complained.

Just then, Ururu landed a punch in the ground near to where Elsa was. She quickly dodged the attack and started running away from her again, but a bit faster.

"Funny how sudden death can change one's mind." Kisuke wondered.

"Alright, alright, I'll say it!" and she puts it and shouted "Can't believe I'm saying this, AMAZING HEADBAND OF JUSTICE IN PLACE, AMAZING HEADBAND OF JUSTICE PROTECT ME!"

"Well what do you know, I can't believe she actually said it." Kisuke remarked with delight.

"WHAT?! I'll freeze you to death!" she said.

"Look out behind you, Elsa!" Kisuke warned her.

Ururu came charging towards her, but Elsa quickly somehow put on the equipment on properly and was ready to encounter her.

"Alright I'm ready!" Elsa said.

But Ururu landed a punch on the ground near her. That big impact made run away from her again.

"This equipment is a piece of junk, running is the only thing saving my life" but then Elsa wondered, "Hey how come I'm outrunning her, so that means that I'm gaining some kind of power to defeat her." Then, she turned around to face Ururu, dodging her punches.

"I'll just give her a little tap on the head, that'll work." Elsa wondered. She quickly tried to punch her repeatedly, but grazed her face by accident. She suddenly went all beserk, landed onto her arm, and kicked her 100 ft from where she was to a cliff. When all the debris cleared off Kisuke and Rukia quickly to see what happened to Elsa.

"Safe!" Kisuke exaggerated.

"Elsa! Are you ok?" Rukia wondered.

Elsa crashed to a cliff, injured a bit from her fatal blow, but still ok.

"I…. can't believe I lost. Just give me another chance at her!" Elsa asked.

"Congrats! You passed Lesson one!" Kisuke said.

"But I...I lost! I was kicked to a cliff! You saw what happened!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I never said you had to knock Ururu out to win, did I?" Kisuke replied.

"But...Didn't need to knock her out to pass the lesson?" Elsa asked.

"See here, Elsa, Ururu has combat skills that matches a soul reapers combat skill. Not a single human soul would stand a chance against her kind of attacks. By the way, how's your breathing?"

Elsa check if she was breathing heavily, but she was actually breathing normally. "Now that you say it, I'm not having any trouble breathing."

"Which means we have successfully gained your spiritual energy."

"Spirit energy?" Elsa wondered.

"Spirit energy is rapidly increased when a soul is put in a life and death situation."

"And if it doesn't?" She asked.

"Then you die." Kisuke replied.

"Wow! Ok, so you think that letting me fight her would increase my spiritual energy?"

"That's Right!"

Suddenly, he got punched at his face by Elsa.

"Damn you!" Elsa kinda mad of what he did.

"Ok! Time to start lesson two!" Kisuke barely said, recovering from his injury.

**Lesson 2**

Kisuke cuts the chain of fate from Elsa. Rukia place a binding spell on Elsa's arms before she could react to the spell.

"What the? Why did you cut the chain of fate connecting to my body?!" Elsa panicked.

"Don't panic so much, Elsa. If you want to become a soul reaper, You need to have your chain of fate cut." Rukia said.

"Well, now what?" Elsa asked.

Suddenly, a hole appeared below Elsa and she dropped below to the bottom of the hole. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Wow! It's that deep?" Rukia asked.

"Ururu made it herself!" Kisuke replied with delight.

Meanwhile, Elsa was at the bottom of the hole, with her arms bound and chained, kinda pissed at what they did to her.

"Kisuke, why are my arms chained to my back?" she asked.

"You have to get out of the hole without the use of your arms!" Rukia shouted down the hole.

"Oh great…." Elsa sighed.

Elsa looked at the remaining chains, and they started to eat the chain. She tried to ignore the fact that they are trying to make her into a hollow. She just stayed there for a very long time, losing track of time in that hole. Elsa had courage that she will not become a hollow, and will become a soul reaper. After a while, Kisuke said. "Hey Elsa! Are you hungry?"

Elsa thought about it for a moment, and didn't feel at all hungry.

"Nope! I'm not hungry at all! But my chain is eating itself away and it's becoming more disturbing. Is that a bad thing?" Elsa replied from the hole.

"Umm...Yes. You should worry that you're turning into a hollow, because the last stage, the one that you're about to experience, is worse than you saw what the other chains did."

The chains suddenly came to life and started to eat each other up, and they finally reached the end of the chain and ate the cover on her chest, leave a hole in her body.

"what's going on?" Elsa wondered.

Soon afterwards a hollow mask began to form in Elsa's face and it was forming fast...

* * *

Toshiro was at Arendelle, investigating about what happened to the castle.

"Strange… there is lots of ice and slashed marks everywhere. I'd better get these findings back to the Soul Society" Toshiro wondered.

Suddenly, without warning he got a pan at the back of his head and was knocked out cold. When he fell down, Anna appeared with a pan on her hand, terrified of what happened before her.

"I don't know who you are, but when my sister comes back, she will deal with you, personally!" ana Anna dragged her into the painting room, where she would put Toshiro on a couch.

* * *

So leave a review if you like, and Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6 Elsa training part 2

So thanks for the reviews! Now your reward is Elsa will gain her soul reaper powers, or will she?

* * *

_In Elsa's inner world…_

Elsa was just sitting on ice pillars when she woke up. She looked around to see anything suspicious about this place, but it all seemed normal. Nothing strange, nothing unusual, just nothing. While she was looking around and admiring the beautiful scenery of the ice pillars, she spotted an elegant women in the distance, wearing elegant clothes, and with beautiful long white hair. She was just standing there, on top of a pole, looking at Elsa.

"Hello Elsa." the women greeted her.

Elsa was just confused about this kind of landscape, and she was standing on a pole sideways.

"Umm…. Excuse me, But who are and why are you standing there?" Elsa asked.

"Funny, and why are you standing there, Elsa?" she asked.

Then Elsa realized that she was sitting sideways on the ice pillars. She then fell down to the bottom of the pillars.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed.

But then there were lots and lots of ribbons going towards her while she was falling, all leading to a box.

"What is this? What's with all the ribbons?" Elsa wondered.

"Grab on one of the ribbons that holds me." The woman said, while Elsa was still falling.

"Wait, My sword?" Elsa wondered. She then quickly searched for a ribbon that would contain her true sword, but no luck. She would just grab every ribbon that she sees and pull to see what's inside, but there was just nothing on the boxes. Soon after her world was starting to fade away, and into nothing, while Elsa was still falling.

"Quickly Elsa, or you will become a hollow!" The woman warned Elsa.

Soon Elsa started nervously going through all the boxes, but they all held nothing. She was starting to panic and worried that she may never become a soul reaper, but then, she spotted a ribbon that's different from the others. This one was red, and leading to a little box that is different from the other. Thinking that she got the right one, she went to the ribbon, and quickly pulled it and the box revealed a hilt.

"Congrats, Elsa! You have found me! Now put me out before this world disintegrates!" the woman said.

"ok" Elsa whispered to herself and pulled it out of the box.

_back at the hole….._

"Kisuke, should we stop her before she turns into a hollow?" Ruka asked.

"Wait, just give it some more time. The way that she's turning to a hollow is all mixed up, like how Ichigo did this. We just need to give her a bit more time…" Kisuke said.

"Ok, Kisuke, But I just hope I know what you're doing." Rukia commented.

Soon, afterwards, there was a explosion down the hole, spreading debris and lots and lots of spirit energy radiating towards Rukia and Kisuke. Once the debris settled, Kisuke was surprised of what came out of the hole.

"What is that?" Rukia wondered.

There was a figure standing there, in the distance from the hole. The figure had soul reaper clothes on, a Zanpaku-to, and a hollow mask. The hollow mask was quite frightening

"What is going on?" Rukia wondered.

"Well, this isn't the first time." Kisuke remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"It was the same case with Ichigo. I'm pretty sure she'll survive."

Soon, the figure drew it's Zanpaku-to, and used the hilt to break the mask. The figure then removed the mask to reveal Elsa.

"Phew. That was close." Elsa remarked.

"Well, I now confirm lesson 2 completed." Kisuke said.

Next thing he knew, he got a hilt to the face, and it was really hard.

"Ow, that's not nice." Kisuke complained, while trying to recover from his little hit.

"I should have been dead already" Elsa screamed.

"Wow, still pissed that I left you in that hole? Well time for lesson 3

**Lesson 3**

"Now since you got what a soul reaper normally has, it's time to see if you can call out it's name." Kisuke said.

"Its name?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, Every Zanpaku-to has a name, and to show you, I'll be fighting you." Rukia said.

"What?! But why?" Elsa asked.

"Since we both have a similarity in powers, with my Zanpaku-to that can generate ice, and you can make ice with your hands, It's more of a possibility that your Zanpaku-to is an ice type as well. And the only way that you can call out it's name for the first time, it has to fight another Zanpaku-to with the same type of powers." Rukia explained to Elsa.

"Ok, if you insist." Elsa replied.

"Ok, then." Rukia then took out her Zanpaku-to and said its release command.

"Dance! Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia commanded, and it turned into a white Zanpaku-to, with a white blade, hilt and a ribbon following on the hilt. She then draws a circle in the ground with her Zanpaku-to, and soon afterwards, it turned into a column of ice and froze Elsa inside. but somehow, when the column shattered into millions of tiny ice pieces, Elsa was still intact.

"What? How are you able-" Rukia was shocked about this phenomena.

"I simply slashed the column before it could freeze me. Do you really think that you could keep me trapped in here?" Elsa simply replied.

Rukia was shocked that she can withstand

"Then I need to make this battle a little tougher." Rukia remarked and called out the next command to her Zanpakuto.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." and then, she punctures the ground five times in a semi-circle. She then takes a battle stance, with her Zanpaku-to pointing towards Elsa.

"Oh, no. I don't like where this is going." Elsa worried.

Rukia then unleashed a vast amount of cold air from the tip of her Zanpaku-to, and it was heading out to Elsa.

"Oh, no!" Elsa thought.

"What are you doing Elsa? Call out my name!" the mysterious lady from Elsa's inner world came beside her.

"I don't …..know." Elsa remarked before she froze inside the ice that Rukia unleashed.

"Wow. That was kinda short." Kisuke thought.

"She should be able to find it out already, her Zanpaku-to name. But for some reason, she didn't call it out. " Rukia wondered.

Just then, a large amount of spiritual pressure was being released from the ice, almost as if something powerful was breaking through it.

What is going on?" Rukia wondered.

"Sure enough, that really is big spiritual pressure." Kisuke remarked

Inside the ice, Elsa shouted the command for her Zanpaku-to.

"Rage on…"

* * *

Toshiro woke up from his knockout, still feeling pain from that object he was whacked with.

"Ow, Who could have done that?" He wondered, and he looked around the room. He never expected to be in a room full of bright, colourful pictures.

"Where am I?" Toshiro wondered.

He then got up, and examined the room, to make sure this isn't a dream. Sure, it was really weird to him, but these paintings astonished Toshiro. There were lots of detailed paintings, some even relating to princes and princesses.

"Wow, this is really good. I should come here often" Toshiro thought.

Suddenly, He spotted Anna peeking through the door.

"What are you doing there, Rangiku? Come and admired at these pictures!" Toshiro questioned Anna.

"Rangiku?" Anna wondered. "Is this guy drunk or something?"

"Hey! What's taking you so long?" Toshiro wondered.

"Um... I'm just going to go to my room now." and dashed through the hallway.

"RANGIKU!"

* * *

So leave a review if you liked it, and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I'll be releasing a poll about what name Elsa's Zanpaku-to should be, in 3-5 days, I need to work out the details. So far, I've been getting quite nervous about what the name should be, so if you have any new suggestions, or any special ability about what the Zanpaku-to should be, PM me, and I'll credit you if it's a really good suggestion. So see you soon!


	7. Notice to poll

So the poll is finally closed! As I decided that the name of Elsa's Zanpaku-to should suit better, Hiroyuki wins with 10 votes! Second is Akitla with 4 votes and third is Lěngdòng bīng měirén with 3 votes. Thank you so much for your support and the next chapter should come up in 2-3 weeks. Sorry for a long wait, but I'm in high school, and I've got a lot of stuff in my hands at the moment. So please bear with me and the next chapter will be a promising one!


	8. Chapter 7 Rage on

So it's now the anniversary of when Frozen was released! (sort of, I'm low about my knowledge of Frozen) and to celebrate that, I've put on another chapter, so enjoy! And thanks for all the people who voted! Oh, and before I continue on, Elsa will have no hollow powers. Sure, I've stated that a hollow mask did form, but it doesn't mean that she will have hollow powers. Instead, something will take place in Elsa's other powers….

* * *

Elsa was trapped in Rukia's ice sheet, trying to get out. All of a sudden, the same woman who appeared in Elsa's inner world came back, and she looked confused.

"Why are you frozen in ice, Elsa. Why did you not call out my name?" the woman asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Master, I have failed you." Elsa was disappointed with herself by this.

"Elsa, Why did you want to become a soul reaper?" the lady asked.

"I-I only wished to protect my sister from those things that try to harm her."

"Yes, but there are other people who will try and take away your sister. Like soul reapers. Like Hans."

"Yes, I know, but how will I ever be strong enough to beat them? I could hardly stand up against an Arrancar, let alone a hollow myself."

"Elsa! You have more strength than anyone else. If you really wished to defeat anyone who tries to take away your sister, You have to trust in me."

Elsa thought about it for some time before agreeing.

"Yes, I trust you." Elsa confirmed.

"Good! Now, Elsa, Look strong,. And face your opponent. Then, you could hear my name. You could not do it before because you were filled with your own fear." she simply said.

Elsa quickly calmed down, and stopped moving.

"Look at your opponent. There is only one of you, and you have only one opponent, so what is there to fear? Sure she's a lieutenant of the 13 court guard squads, but that doesn't mean that she can defeat you. You have a purpose, and that purpose alone is enough to overpower anything. " she asked.

"Yes, master." Elsa responded.

"So, face your opponent."

Elsa looked at Rukia

"Abandon all your fears."

Elsa was now calm and ready to break free.

"Don't try to face away."

She didn't look scared, and not cowardly.

'Now, prepare to break free, and never stop."

Elsa was now gathering all of her strength to break free.

"If you stop, you'll regret it. Be doubtful and you will die in pain!"

Elsa was now ready to shout out her Zanpaku-to's name

"Now, Elsa, Activate me!"

Elsa was breaking free of the ice and called out her Zanpaku-to's name.

"Rage on, Hiroyuki!"

There was a big reiatsu slash breaking free of the ice that Elsa was trapped in.

"What's going on?" Rukia wondered.

Elsa was now in a standard Soul reaper uniform still covered by bits of ice that she was trapped in, with a big sword in her hand. It looked like a big blue-ish sword, similar to Ichigo's Zangetsu. But, the only difference is that it's more bigger, but light enough for Elsa to carry with just one arm.

"What is this shikai? It looks the same when I was facing Ichigo!" Kisuke wondered also, thinking that Ichigo and Elsa possessed similar powers.

Elsa then looked at her Zanpaku-to, admiring the unusual shape it had taken

"Thank you, Hiroyuki, for the power you gave me."

Once she was finishing admiring her Zanpaku-to, she then faced against Rukia once more.

"So, it looks like that you've learned its name, Elsa. Now this fight can really continue!" Rukia stated.

"Are you sure that you can handle this next move, Rukia?" Elsa asked of her.

"Why do you ask, Elsa? You know that I'm a lieutenant of the 13 court guard squads." Rukia answered.

"Because at this rate, I'm not sure that you can survive this strike!" Her arm was raised upwards, breaking the ice that encased her shoulder. That got Rukia stunned and afraid of what would happen next, but she won't back down just yet.

"Dance, Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia commanded.

The battle ended with a blue slash heading towards Rukia.

The battlefield soon cleared, and there, Rukia was a bit far from where the slash was, thanks to her flash-step. Where the slash was made a ravine, and it was completely covered in ice.

"Thank god that I dodged this slash. If I didn't, I would have ended up losing an arm or my whole body." Rukia stated.

"That's very good, Elsa. You nearly beat me." congratulating Elsa, but she was lying on the ground, exhausted.

"So….Did I pass?" Elsa asked.

"Yep, and I think you'd beat a captain with this Zanpaku-to."

"Bravo, Elsa!" Kisuke acknowledged her. "I now conclude lesson 4 complete."

* * *

Toshiro was still suffering from that incident that Anna gave him, and still thinking that Anna was Rangiku. Without any further delay, he chased after her.

"Hey, Rangiku! Why are you running away?" Toshiro wondered.

"Gosh! I'm not this Rangiku person. And stop chasing me!" Anna asked.

"RANGIKU!" Toshiro yelled, bringing up the castle in paranoia.

"What have I've done?" Anna wondered.

* * *

So, leave a review if you liked this chapter, and see you soon in the next chapter update!


	9. Chapter 8 Elsa's difficulties

So this chapter should clear the fact that Elsa will not have hollow powers, just something from her past…

* * *

**Lesson 5**

"Seriously, another lesson?" Elsa asked.

"Just because you now have soul reaper powers does not guarantee that you will be able to fight properly." Kisuke replied.

Elsa just sighed.

"Ok, now let's get going! Your next opponent will be me!" Kisuke said.

"Alright, then." Elsa courageously said, and took a battle position. Kisuke did the same

"Awaken, **Benihime!**" Kisuke commanded. His cane quickly turned into a sleek, medium-sized sword.

"Rage on, **Hiroyuki!**" Elsa commanded, but instead of turning into a big, blue-ish sword like it did before, it turned into a rapier.

"What? This isn't the form I needed." Elsa complained.

"Don't be so hasty with your Zanpaku-to" Rukia said.

"But…..Oh well. Doesn't hurt to give it a shot."

She was then admiring the form it took. It was a thin sword, about the size of Elsa's finger, but when she struck it to the ground, it didn't break. Instead, it unleashed an ice wave towards Kisuke. He didn't notice that impact.

"Scream, **Benihime!**" Kisuke commanded, and it successfully blocked the attack. He was still puzzled though. How can her Zanpaku-to change shape, and can still retain its same abilities? He thought.

"Wow, Not only can your Zanpaku-to can change state, but it still retains its power. Great job!" Kisuke remarked.

Elsa was kinda blushing at this point. She was kinda shocked that Kisuke would compliment her for her somewhat-dull skills.

"Okay then, Kisuke. This time, It will be more impressive!" Elsa said, with courage.

"Ok, then." And Kisuke assumed a battle position.

"Now, Scream, **Benihime!**" and this time, it fired a red, crimson-like slash towards Elsa.

"Alright then. Rage on, **Hiroyuki!**" and this time, her Zanpaku-to illuminated, giving a shock to Elsa.

"W-W-What's happening?!" Elsa asked again.

This time, her Zanpaku-to changed into a long staff, with a pointy orb at the end.

"This is really weird. Her Zanpaku-to keeps changing state every time she releases her command" Rukia wondered.

"Whoa! What is this?!" Elsa wondered about the form it has taken. But she didn't even bother because she was facing Kisuke, and she needs to pass this.

"Maybe if I swing my so-called 'staff' would I get an effect?" Elsa wondered. She waved the staff in the air a few times, but nothing worked.

"Come on!" Elsa raged "Why won't it work?!"

"Wait, Elsa!" Rukia said to Elsa, before she could go on.

"What, Rukia?" Elsa wondered.

"Maybe you should get to know your Zanpaku-to better by mediating with it." Rukia said…...

* * *

So leave a review if you liked this story. Sorry if it's short, but I'll make a longer chapter soon! and Merry Christmas!


End file.
